villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Syndrome
(no title specified) Shouldn't this be titled as 'Syndrome'? He wasn't a villain as Buddy Pine, and all the other supervillains on this wiki are titled by their supervillain names, not real names.--User talk:Snakewhip I'd of said the same thing to be honest - though I'm not sure who changed the name (or why) so I won't change it myself.. however Snakewhip makes a good point - we don't name Green Goblin Norman Osborn for example Inferno Pendragon 08:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. And people searching this wiki will search 'Syndrome', not 'Buddy Pine'. His last name was never even mentioned in the movie.--User talk:Snakewhip But Pine IS his last name. -- TheSitcomLover 6:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) He is NOT a Complete Monster! Stop adding him to this category! He is anything but a Complete Monster. He doesn't qualify one bit. He has a very sympathetic backstory that balances his misdeeds and he doesn't even do anything heinous. Stop adding him.9Darthmaul (talk) 21:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes he is. He is one of the darkest Pixar Villains ever because he is a murderer, a child abuser & emotionless traitor who only cares of becoming a superhero. Also note that some villains with tragic backstories have become complete monsters out of their tragedy just to complete their goals. No matter how many times you state this, he is, always will & will be a complete monster. (Swoobatman (talk) 03:13, March 27, 2014 (UTC)) He is by all means a Complete Monster. He has murdered almost every single hero on the planet, he attempted to kill Mr. Incredibles family by firing missles even after learning there were children on the plane; after which he sadistically taunts him about their deaths. He also allowed Mr. Incredible to kill Mirage after she just selflessly saved him from the former. Plus his tragic backstory doesn't matter. Your saying that it is logical to basically commit superhero genocide just because he couldn't be a sidekick? He was easily the darkest Pixar villain of them all and a sadistic, mass-murdering psychopath. (DarkLord6414 (talk) I am in agreement with this assessment. TV Tropes not considering him one is just proof that they're not always right. Evidently they consider Syndrome's backstory to be more sympathetic then Darth Bane and Darth Zannah's, which is laughable to say the least. Part of the reason why I don't go there anymore. Overseer80 (talk) 11:48, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Why is this even up for debate? He's inarguably a complete monster, a blind man could see that. Just because he was turned down by Mr. Incredible doesn't justify him for attempting to cause genocide (kill all the heroes). Fireworks888 (talk) 02:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC) It's not a debate really. It's just us putting in our two cents. And as to a blind man being able to see it, TV Tropes evidently doesn't see it that way. But then that's part of the reason why I don't go there anymore. Overseer80 (talk) 11:36, March 28, 2014 (UTC) He had a valid Freudian Excuse when he was ditched by Mr. Incredible, which is why TV Tropes removed him from their list. The excuse would've worked... you know, until he slaughtered a bunch of superheroes purely out of spite. Like Lotso, he has an excuse, but their actions remove any sort of sympathy the audience would have had. Then he keeps going, hence the reason why I never removed the CM category because he is one. Yes, the one who keeps removing these categories actually agrees with the Monster sentiment with Syndrome. Same thing goes for Hopper, one briefly mentioned positive trait is snuffed out by his vile actions. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']]''' ONE AWAKENS ''' 20:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC) What you just said above actually confirms that his Freudian Excuse ISN'T valid. Again, this is why I don't go on TV Tropes anymore. This site has a less draconian and nonsensical way of looking at things, and that's why I prefer it. Overseer80 (talk) 22:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Syndrome really is a complete monster & also please stop removing the category already. Note that some villains with really tragic backstories have become really evil due to that they can't stand their tragic defeat in the past, for example Lotso who was one of my favorite CMs. Also to the users who keep on removing CM, please learn to REALLY find out which villain is a monster & who isn't, for example the Elfen Lied bullies. About TV Tropes usage, try to at least balance the usage of it to at least 1/2 since this wiki is not fully TT itself. (Swoobatman (talk) 00:37, April 7, 2014 (UTC)).